MECH's Expiriment
by Galaxy Mermaid
Summary: Orphan Myrianna "Myri" Lane has powers. Once she's taken in by MECH, they enhance her powers. But she's left behind. The Autobots take her in and she proves to be a valuable ally and warrior. But secrets are revealed. The past is out. Multiple pairings. Cover image one of Element.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's Mermaid, back with another story! Hope you like it!**

**Myri: Galaxy Mermaid does not own Transformers Prime or any of its canon characters. She does, however, own her OCs (Anya, my family, and I) and the plot of the story.**

Chapter One: Taken In, Left Behind, and Taken In

_Hello! I'm Myrianna "Myri" Lane. I'm an orphan that was living alone until I was taken in by the Autobots. And, I'm here to tell you my story. My story of how I met the Autobots. How I got my powers. It all started on December 13, 2013._

I was sitting at a table, typing away at my keyboard. My best friend, Anya, just moved to Henderson and I was trying to keep in touch.

_Anya, you'll do great in college_, I typed. _Now will you let me go get some cocoa?_

_Fine_, came the reply.

I closed my laptop, put it in my messenger bag, and left the library. I only took a step outside when a voice called to me from the shadows.

"Excuse me," said a man's voice. "Are you Ms. Myrianna Amethyst Lane?"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," came my cautious reply. "You better leave now. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"That's what I'm here for," said the man, stepping out of the shadows. "I'm Silas, leader of MECH. We know of your powers. I'm here to ask a favor of you."

I turned on my heel to face him, suspicion still written across my features. "Which would be?"

"We would like to take you in. We know of how weak your powers are. We want to enhance them, make them easier to control."

I raised an eyebrow. Why would he be offering this to me? "And what, pray tell, would you like in return?"

"We wish to learn of the origin of your powers."

I narrowed my eyes into slits.

"Fine," I said. "I was born with them. My parents altered my genes by increasing something by 20%. I don't really know. "

"Now was that hard?" asked Silas. "Follow me."

So I followed him into an abandoned warehouse, where I was knocked out.

* * *

I awoke in a the dark warehouse.

"Our little experiment was successful. Unfortunately," said Silas. "We have no need for you. Thank you for your contributions. But if we ever meet again, your fate shall be different." With that, Silas and his crew left, leaving me locked in the warehouse. I tried to stand, only to come crashing down onto my knees. My head was pounding. And I was angry.

Soon, lighting boomed overhead and the temperatures in the warehouse dropped to sub zero. Waves were crashing against the walls in the warehouse. Fire burned around me. And I was the cause of it.

"I shall get revenge, Silas," I whispered. "I've been left behind too many times in my life."

* * *

"Optimus," said Ratchet. "We're receiving a rather unusual energy signature from an abandoned warehouse."

The Prime came over and looked at the screen. "We shall investigate it," he said at last. "It may be something of great importance. Autobots, you all should-"

"Roll out?" said Arcee.

"Stay here," finished Optimus. "Ratchet, with me."

The medic grumbled something along the lines of, "I'm stuck with investigating energy signatures while the others get to party here at base. Of course."

Still, Ratchet opened a GroundBridge to the location of the energy signature and went through.

* * *

When they went through the Groundbridge, Optimus and Ratchet immediately covered their audio receptors. Thunder was booming every other second. Sleet was pouring from the sky and the temperatures were below freezing.

"Somethings wrong," said Ratchet. "You never find this type of weather in Jasper."

Optimus saw an abandoned warehouse in the distance. It seemed to be the source of the storm.

"Follow me," said the Prime.

Ratchet looked confused but obeyed. They headed toward the warehouse, where the storm was the worst. Optimus unlocked the doors and pushed them open. They saw me, sitting in the middle of fire and pounding waves, curled up in a ball, crying. Sensing that someone else was in the room, I looked up. I saw Optimus and Ratchet. The temperature of the room dropped to -20 degrees.

"Go away!" I screamed. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

The waves in the room disappeared as I calmed myself down, trying not to hurt Optimus and Ratchet.

"Why are you here?" I said. "I can hurt you. You may be big robots, but I have strong powers."

They were pushed back a few feet as I accidentally lashed out, far enough for me to have waves blocking the entrance. Soon, my energy was sapped and my vision went in and out. I put my hands on the floor, trying to steady myself. The waves soon disappeared, allowing the 'Bots to reach me.

"Please," I whispered. "Go. Before I can hurt you."

Optimus ignored me and carefully put me in his palm.

"Optimus to base," he said. "Bridge us back."

A swirling green and blue vortex appeared. Optimus and Ratchet went through it. On the other side was a missile silo, which I assumed served as their base.

"What happened?" asked Arcee.

Ratchet gave her the quick version. "We found that the energy signature was coming from this young femme. Somehow, she was able to create a storm."

Optimus set me down on a bed. "Rest," he said. "You need it."

I nodded graciously before I fell asleep.

* * *

Optimus vented. "Something isn't right about this femme."

Arcee smirked. "You think? Having the ability to create storms doesn't seem normal for humans."

Optimus shot the femme a look that silenced her immediately.

"Whatever happened to her, I don't like it," said Bulkhead. "Who knows what she could do? She could offline us all."

"Yet," countered Optimus. "She could be a great ally."

Bulk vented, knowing not to argue with his leader.

"Maybe we should keep her in custody for awhile," suggested Cliffjumper. "For our sake and hers."

Optimus considered this for a moment before shaking his helm.

"While she is a potential threat out in the open," he said. "Keeping her in a confined space may worsen her condition."

Cliff nodded understandingly.

"For now," added Optimus. "We should all get some recharge. It has been a long day."

The others nodded and headed to their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ah, memories. They can be delightful, and they can be dark. Today it shall be more of the latter.**

**Myri: Oh, joy.**

**Me: I know, right?**

**Myri: Galaxy Mermaid does not own Transformers Prime or any of its canon characters. She does, however, own her OCs (Anya, my family, and I) and the plot of the story.**

Chapter Two: Ah, the Memories

_Team Prime was storming the Nemesis, hearing that their liaison to the outside world was captured. They went straight to the brig. When they entered, they gasped._

_Waves were crashing in the room and a five-year-old Myri was in the midst of it, held up by energon cuffs._

"_Go!" she screamed. "Before they hurt you! They killed Daddy and Nikki with a stick thingy. I don't want that to happen to you."_

_Team Prime's gaze shifted and they saw two lifeless humans hung next to Myri._

_Nicole, Myri's twelve-year-old sister, and Agent Lane._

_Optimus took action and pushed through the waves. He deactivated Myri's energon cuffs and she dropped into his servo._

"_There is nothing we can do for them now," the Prime said._

_Myri started crying as she was carried off the Nemesis._

Optimus woke with jolt. He now knew who the femme he brought to base was.

The Prime silently walked to the main area. Ratchet was there, working on his computers. Said mech turned around, sensing Optimus' presence.

"Can't recharge?" asked Ratchet.

Optimus nodded. "The past has come back to haunt me."

Ratchet nodded understandingly. "That one day when we stormed the Nemesis?"

Optimus nodded again.

"Poor Myri has seen it all," said Ratchet.

"I just wish she didn't lose her only family the way she did," Optimus said at last.

"Nor do I."

The mechs looked at Myri, a troubled expression shown across her features. They knew she had been through a lot and it pained them all the more.

"_Why have you brought me here?" I asked God in my dreams. "My father and sister were killed because of these things."_

"_Because," came the reply. "You are more than meets the eye, Myri. I shall give you a locket. It is your responsibility to find out what it does. Now, wake up, My child. You are needed elsewhere."_

I awoke suddenly. In my hand was a locket engraved with the Autobot insignia. I opened it and saw my mom on the left panel, and my father with my sister on the right. I closed it and turned it over in my hands, remembering the good times I had with my family.

"I see you are awake," said Optimus, removing me from my trance.

"Uh, yeah," I replied looking away immediately.

Optimus carefully used a digit and turned my head until we were looking eye-to-optic.

"Myri," said the Prime. "Is something troubling you?"

I turned away again, tears welling up in my eyes.

"N-no," I said at last. "I'm fine."

Optimus' facial plating creased in concern but, respecting her privacy, he said nothing.

Soon the others filed in, stretching as their processors still attempted to online. I took that as a chance to put my locket on while the 'Bots' attentions were elsewhere.

"What's on the agenda today?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well," said Ratchet with his normal scowl on his face. "You can help me fix some of the tools you have broken."

Ratchet's Cybertronian-sized computer beeped.

"Or you can go with Optimus to investigate this energon signature."

"I'd go with the latter," I suggested.

Bulkhead looked over at me, features tensed. He relaxed when he saw it was only me.

"I forgot about you, kid," said Bulk with a slight smile. "How're you holding up?"

I turned my head away, hiding my turbulent emotions. _I've always been forgotten,_ I thought.

"Fine," I eventually replied, smiling and stretching. "But I'm going to be sore for a few days."

Bulk shrugged. "I'd be, too. Hey, I never caught your name."

"You can call me Element."

I gave a nickname I made up in order to protect my past. If I had given him my real name, everyone would treat me with pity. But, the past is all behind me and there was no reason to bring it up again. All that mattered was the future.

"That a first or a last name?" asked Arcee, a smirk showing its way onto her features. I realized she was using a quote from Tiger Eyes by Judy Blume.

"Neither," I replied, matching her smirk. "Not even a middle name."

I turned to the ladder on the balcony. Before I went down it, I said, "Don't you dare think I don't know where you got that quote."

Arcee gaped at me. _How in the name of Primus did she find out where I got that quote? _she wondered. The femme shook her helm. _Whatever,_ she thought.

"I'm going for a drive if anyone needs me!" Arcee called over her shoulder. She transformed into her alt. mode and drove off.

"So," I said. "How 'bout I get a tour?" I turned to Cliffjumper, a mischievous smile on my face. He backed away.

"Uh," he said. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Cliffjumper," warned Optimus.

"Fine, fine."

I put an innocent look on my face as Cliff showed me around the base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody (using a quote from Despicable Me)! So, today I'm going to introduce another OC. Hope you like!**

**Myri: Galaxy Mermaid does not own Transformers Prime or any of its canon characters. She does, however, own her OCs (Anya, my family, and I) and the plot of the story.**

Chapter Three: Darkness Rising Part 1

Later, Arcee was driving through the small town of Jasper, Nevada when she noticed two purple cars behind her. The Decepticons.

"Twins," she smirked.

Arcee parked in front of KO Burger and deactivated her holoform.

"Take two," she whispered.

A teenage boy then walked out of KO Burger, talking on his phone.

"Hey mom," he said. "No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience tells me I should never cut a rug, unless I'm in the carpeting business."

He then saw Arcee and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I love you," he breathed. "I love you, too, mom. Bye."

The boy then sat on Arcee.

"It may take a few KO paychecks, but I'm going to own a bike like you someday," he whispered.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle, Jack?" asked a girl from a few feet away.

Jack stuttered, not noticing the two purple cars in the background.

"Come on, kid," Arcee whispered.

The two cars then zoomed past the girl, and Arcee decided to take action. She zoomed through the two 'Cons and told Jack, "Do not let go."

"Who-who said that?!" he said.

Arcee zoomed into the alley and Jack willingly got off.

"Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down," threatened Arcee, inching forward.

Jack nodded before running away. In her mirrors, Arcee noticed one of the 'Cons going after Jack.

"I don't even know her!" the boy protested.

"Scrap," said Arcee, driving after Jack.

She drove over the 'Con and Jack willingly hopped on. They got on the highway, the 'Cons hot in pursuit. Suddenly, they started shooting.

"Who are those guys?" asked Jack, scared out of his mind. "And why are they shooting at us?"

"They're no guys, kid," said Arcee. "And there's no us."

Suddenly, 'Bee and Myri were behind them.

"Friends of yours?" questioned Jack.

"Family," replied Arcee.

She drove off a dead-end and landed in a ditch in front of Rafael Esquivel, who was playing with a remote-controlled toy car.

"Woah," he gasped, dropping his controller.

"You have no idea," panted Jack, hopping off Arcee.

The two 'Cons then landed by the kids. They transformed. Myri ran after them, clutching her locket.

Arcee transformed, a dire look on her face.

"This ends here, 'Cons," she growled.

Myri then landed next to Arcee, growing into a black two-wheeler with an icy blue snowflake on her chassis. The two seemingly twins started running towards the 'Cons. Arcee unsheathed blades on her wrists while Myri gathered a ball of electricity in each hand. Arcee slashed at the 'Con on the left while Myri shot bolts of electricity at the one on the left.

Myri was suddenly hit in the chassis with an energon blast and flew backwards. Arcee finally seemed to notice her partner. She knocked out the 'Cons and ran over to her fallen comrade.

"I don't know who you are, but you better live," whispered Arcee, taking the other two wheeler's servo in hers.

"Wow, Arcee," chuckled Myri.

Arcee then noticed the locket on Myri's neck. It was a locket Arcee had seen on Element when she was pursuing the 'Cons with 'Bee.

"Element?" Arcee said.

"Yep, now help me up."

Arcee pulled the femme to her peddes. Bumblebee was in front of them, knocking down the 'Cons. He suddenly heard a crunching beneath his pedde. He lifted it up to see Raf's car smashed.

"_Oh my gosh!_" beeped 'Bee, waving his arms. "_I'm so sorry!_"

"It's okay, really," said Raf.

Then, 'Bee was punched hard in the face by a 'Con.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Raf.

The 'Cons turned to the small boy.

"Not the best idea, Raf," said Jack, panicking.

Arcee and Myri sprang into action, picking up the boys and pushing them into a drain pipe.

"What just happened back there?" asked Raf, turning to Jack.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out," replied the older mech.

They ran down the drainage pipe as Arcee, Myri, and 'Bee went back to attack the 'Cons. They got into their fighting stances as Bulkhead transformed behind them. He smashed his wrecking balls together and said, "Who's ready to rumble?"

The 'Cons shared a look before transforming and driving off. The Autobots deactivated their weapons and turned to Bulk.

"What took you so long?" asked Arcee.

Bulk shrugged. "Traffic."

Everyone relaxed, tensed again, and gave Bulk an odd look before turning to Myri.

"_Who's the newbie?_" asked 'Bee.

"For your information I am not new!" Myri snapped.

"Element?" said Bulk, optics wide.

"The one and only. It seems as if my locket turns me into a Cybertronian- somehow."

Myri held her locket tight to her chassis and she turned back into a human.

"Anyone mind giving me a lift back to base?" Myri asked.

Arcee shrugged and the 'Bots transformed into their alt. modes. Myri hopped onto Arcee and they drove back to base.

"What happened out there?" asked Ratchet, who was treating Arcee's wounds.

Arcee winced and looked toward Myri, silently willing her to tell.

"Well," started Myri. "Arcee was being chased by some 'Cons and 'Bee and I interfered. Two humans- boys- seemed to have caught us in action. We were able to take care of them, though."

"Two humans? Boys?" said Optimus thoughtfully. "If they know of our existence, then the Decepticons may know of theirs. We must bring them to base tomorrow- for their sake."

_Why don't you just tell them?!_ screamed a voice inside Myri. _They're going to find out sooner or later!_

Myri ignored the voice and climbed up the ladder to the balcony, wincing as she did so.

"Don't think I didn't notice that wince," noted Optimus.

Myri inwardly kicked herself for not being more cautious.

"Ratchet," said Optimus. "Would you mind taking a look at our human friend?"

"Okay," sighed Ratchet. "But I'm afraid I can't do too much with the difference between human and Cybertronian anatomy."

Myri's head perked up slightly.

"I can help with that!" she said.

Myri slid down the ladder to the balcony and pressed her locket close to her chest. She grew until she was a black two wheeler with a icy blue snowflake on her chassis.

"Ele-agu-gige-ah!" Ratchet said, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"How in the name of Primus...?" asked Bulkhead faintly.

"No idea," replied Cliff.

"_Some prank?_" beeped 'Bee.

"No, not a prank," said Myri. "This locket is a God given gift- literally." She held up her locket, a fresh wave of pain going through her frame.

Myri doubled over, clutching her chassis. Optimus carefully helped her over to Ratchet's examination table. The medic ran his scanner over her frame, landing on her chassis. A scorch mark was on it where the energon blast hit her.

"Hmmm," said Ratchet. "Only a mesh wound. I'll clean it and we'll go from there."

He set to work repairing Myri's wound. Suddenly, the proximity sensor went off. Myri shifted her gaze to the elevator. Soon enough, Agent Fowler came out of it, seething.

"Thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and numerous speeding reports of a motorcycle of unknown make and a custom muscle car," yelled Fowler. "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have it under control," said Optimus sternly, hiding his exasperation.

"They're back, aren't they?" said Fowler.

"I have doubt that they ever left," replied Optimus. "Your planet is too valuable."

Fowler scowled and turned his gaze to Myri.

"Who's the new 'Bot?" asked the agent.

"A: I'm not exactly a 'bot'," said Myri, clutching her locket. "And B: You can call me Element."

Myri shrank to her human form and stared at Fowler.

"Where'd you find her?" asked Fowler.

"We like to think of it as she found us," replied Cliffjumper cautiously.

Fowler sighed frustratedly. "Just keep a lid on it, Prime. The boys at the Pentagon aren't happy… And if they aren't happy, soon you won't be." With that, he left through the elevator.

Optimus vented heavily.

"I would suggest getting some recharge," he said. "It has been a long cycle."

Myri, somehow being able to understand the terms, raised her hand.

"Um, Optimus?" she said. "Could I say something?"

"If you have something to say, you are free to say it," replied the Prime.

"No offense, but I don't want to sleep on that couch."

Myri gestured to the worn down thing, shocking it with a bolt of electricity by accident.

"Point taken," said Optimus. "Cliffjumper, please show her to a spare room."

"Yes, Optimus," sighed Cliff. He _always_ got stuck with these jobs. How, he didn't know, but he still did as he was told, though rather reluctantly.

Myri hopped into his servo as he took her to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey peeps! I seem to have gotten over the writers block that prevented me from updating this, but I'm back! Dream'sRealm and I do not own Transformers Prime or any of it's canon characters, but we do happen to own our OC's. I own Myri and her family. Dream'sRealm owns Anya.**

Chapter Four: Darkness Rising Part Two

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Myri were waiting outside of Jasper High School. After what seemed like forever, Jack and Rafael finally walked out of the school.

"Hey, Raf," said Jack, going over to where Raf stood. He hesitated before saying, "I was thinking… maybe we should keep what we saw to ourselves. We don't know _what_ others would think of what happened."

'Bee then drove up to the curb where the boys stood.

"_Raf, could you come with me, please_?" beeped 'Bee.

"It-it wants us to go with?" said Jack.

"No, just me," replied Raf. "It said so." Raf pointed to Arcee. "Yours is over there."

Jack looked over to the motorcycle before swiftly running away. He soooo didn't need this. His mother would surely kill him. Lucky for Team Prime, Myri was on curbside duty. She cornered Jack into an alley and Arcee drove in front of the boy with Myri.

"I get it," said Jack, backing away. "First rule of robot fight club is don't talk about robot fight club."

Myri and Arcee transformed and kneeled to Jack's height.

"Jack is it?" Myri said. "It's more than that."

"We need you," continued Arcee. "Because you are one of the few, one of the only, people who have seen us."

"What are you waiting for?" said a voice from the corner. "Go with!"

"Yeah!" said another voice. "Besides, I have a feeling you know my friend Myri."

"Scrap," cursed Myri and Arcee drily.

Soon enough 'Bee, Myri, and Arcee were driving down the dirt road to the Autobot base.

"Why are we bringing them?" asked Jack, jerking a thumb to Miko and Anya, who were riding on Myri.

"Rules," replied Arcee.

Jack suddenly screamed as Bumblebee went off the road and was heading straight for a rock wall. It opened up and allowed the 'Bots to go through before closing again.

"Woah," gasped Raf, staring at Ratchet and Bulkhead.

Everyone got off/out of the Autobot they were riding. The 'Bots transformed to their robot form.

One of the femmes ran up to Bulkhead.

"I'm Miko!" she said. "Who're you?"

"Uh, Bulkhead," replied Bulk.

Miko took a deep breath before saying, "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

Bulk took a step back, surprised by the numerous questions.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked Ratchet, ignoring Miko.

"Puh-lease," scoffed Ratchet.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," said Optimus, kneeling behind the humans. "Autobots for short."

"Why are you here?" asked Jack.

"Because our planet is uninhabitable due to years of war."

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Because, I fear of last night the Decepticons were notified of your presence."

"Why are they here?"

"Because your planet is rich in energon, the life blood of both Autobot and Decepticon alike."

"Anymore questions, kid?" Myri asked Jack.

Jack shook his helm, but Anya raised her hand.

"Do you happen to know my friend Myri?" she said.

Myri sighed, knowing this would be out sooner or later. She clutched her locket, turning back into her human form.

"Hey, Anya," she said nervously as if afraid how she would react.

Anya's eyes widened, but she didn't seem afraid. More like… intrigued and excited. "Hey, Myri," Anya said with a slight smile.

She ran over to her friend and embraced her in a hug.

"I thought you were in college," said Myri, releasing Anya.

"I skipped out on my last year," came the reply. "Besides I already know as much as you, and I'm five years younger than you!"

Myri playfully punched her friend in the shoulder. "So, being twenty five gives me more freedom than you!"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Bulk, interrupting the reunion."Myri?"

"Yeah," Anya said. "Why?"

Arcee glared at Myri. "Because we know her as Element."

Anya shrugged. "That's her nickname."

"Ignore that," said Cliff. "You're Myri. Myri, as in Lane's daughter?"

Myri looked away, saddened by the memory of her father.

"Yes," she replied.

Ratchet gasped, though he already knew. Arcee ignored him. The femme carefully used a digit so Myri was looking at her.

"Kid," said Arcee. "Your past doesn't make us look at you any different."

"I'm not sure about that," muttered Ratchet.

Arcee shot him a look.

"The point is," she finished. "The past isn't what's going on right now. We don't see you any differently. We still see you as the strong, funny, and brave Element we saw before."

"Besides," said Anya, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I've known about her past since I was, like, two. And see how close we are. I never saw her as anything but brave, funny Element."

Everyone nodded in agreement, though Ratchet did so rather reluctantly.

"Now," said Optimus. "If that is settled, I need Ratchet to come with me. We have detected an rather odd signature."

Ratchet went over to the GroundBridge and typed in the coordinates.

"With all due respect, Optimus," said Arcee. "Playing bodyguard is one thing, but babysitting is another! Besides, Ratchet hasn't been on the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" called Ratchet.

"It is simply reconnaissance," said Optimus.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, a lot has changed in the past twenty four hours. It is best if you adapt quickly. Now, we will be out of communications range for some time, so I am putting you in charge."

With that Optimus and Ratchet went through the GroundBridge.

"So," said Jack. "What's on the activities list?"

"I'm going on patrol," grumbled Arcee. "'Bee! Cliff! With me!"

"_C'mon_," groaned 'Bee, hoping he could bond with his charge.

"Bulk," said Arcee, patting his shoulder plating. "You're in charge."

"But-" protested Bulkhead.

"You have Element, remember?"

Arcee and transformed into their alt. modes and drove off, settling it.

"So," said Bulkhead, turning to the kids. "What's on the activities list?"

A loud screeching could be heard as Miko hooked up her guitar to her speaker.

"Band practice!" said the femme. "We'll start with a ballad called My Fist, Your Face."

Miko started playing the loud song when the proximity sensor went off.

"Hold up!" yelled Myri. "Proximity sensor!"

"Is that bad?" asked Anya as Miko stopped playing her guitar.

"Uh, yeah," said Bulk. "It's Fowler. And he doesn't seem too happy."

The kids quickly hid behind Bulkhead as Fowler came down the elevator.

"Prime!" he yelled.

"He's, uh, not here," stuttered Bulk. "No one's here, actually, except for Element and I, of course."

"Let me guess," said Fowler. "He's out pancaking a mini-mall."

Bulkhead ignored the mech and instead turned his attention to the kids. Miko's guitar was rubbing against his pedde and making a horrible screeching sound.

"What in the name of sam hill is that noise?" asked Fowler.

The kids shared an uneasy look before coming out from behind Bulk.

"Hey," said Jack. "How ya doing?"

"Contact with civilians," gasped Fowler. "Team Prime has really blown it this time."

Raf scrambled to think of an excuse before blurting, "We're… interns!"

"Studying…" Jack looked to Miko.

"Robotics!" the femme chimed in as Jack said, "Automotives!"

"Let me guess," Fowler crossed his arms before turning to glare at the Wrecker. "You're running a daycare."

"Uh…" stuttered Bulk.

"We're not running a daycare," said Myri. "We're simply protecting them."

"Sorry, guys," said Fowler. "You're coming with me."

Bulkhead and Myri stepped protectively in front of the humans.

Myri glared down at the government agent. "I said _we're_ protecting them."

Fowler merely grumbled and went over to the phone.

"Don't use that!" said Bulkhead, panicking. "It's-" he pushed the end call button, breaking the phone in the process. "-Out of order."

"This is not over by a longshot, bigfoot," said Fowler. "Same goes for you, Element!" With that, he stepped into the elevator and left.

"He's a jerk," smirked Anya.

"No dur," said Myri, shooting daggers at her friend.

Fowler got into his helicopter and pushed a button to call the Pentagon.

"General, it's Fowler," he said. "I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you when I get back."

"_General, it's Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you when I get back,"_ repeated Soundwave.

Starscream chuckled mischievously. "Fetch me this Fowler."

Laserbeak detached from Soundwave and went to 'fetch this Fowler.'

Fowler was flying over the canyons in the deserts of Nevada, when Laserbeak cut in front of him.

"Hey, big bird," said Fowler. "I'm flying here."

Laserbeak activated his weapons systems and started firing at Fowler's helicopter.

"First the highways aren't safe and now air travel?!"

Fowler activated his own weapon and fired at Laserbeak until he ran out of ammo. Laserbeak fell behind Fowler, who thought he had lost Laserbeak.

The mini-con continued to fire at Fowler, who grumbled, "Not a 'Bot around when you actually _need_ one."

Laserbeak hit the helicopter's tail and it went spiraling out of control. He grabbed Fowler out of the 'copter before it crashed. What he didn't know was the agent had pressed a button for the emergency beacon before being taken by the 'Con.

Element was updating the computer systems for Ratchet when the emergency alarm went off.

"What is that?!" Anya screamed over the beacon. "It's worse than the proximity sensor!"

"Emergency beacon," Element said, turning off the blaring alarm. "From Fowler. The beacon was cut off before we could track it's position."

"Oh, well," said Bulkhead.

"Bulk!" scolded Element.

"What? Fowler's a jerk!"

"You may not like the guy," said Jack. "But he's an important ally and the Decepticons may have him."

"And he knows your location," Raf said before paling slightly, "Our location!"

"Besides, you saw how fast he backed away from you guys!" Anya added with crossed arms. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"But the beacon was cut off!" protested Bulkhead.

"I can try to narrow it down. The government started microchipping their agents, like owners do with pets." Everyone gave Raf a confused look. "What?" he shrugged. "I saw it on TV."

"But, you're, like, two years old!" said Miko.

"Twelve. And a quarter!" The mech started typing away at his computer until a set of coordinates popped up on his screen.

"Latitude thirty-nine point five. Longitude one hundred sixteen point nine."

"Gotcha!" said Element, typing the coordinates into the GroundBridge system.

"Uh, Jack," Bulk turned to the teen. "You're in charge!"

With that the 'Bots went through the GroundBridge, not noticing Anya and Miko following them.

"I guess we have the run of the place," said Jack.

Raf, noticing the two femmes were missing, yelled. "Anya?! Miko?!"

Element and Bulkhead hid behind a boulder.

"The 'Cons' whole shebang," whispered Element.

"Okay," said Miko, popping out of nowhere with Anya. "What's the plan?"

"Girls!" scolded Bulk.

Vehicons surrounded the boulder.

"Great, einstein," Anya glared at the green Autobot.

"What do we do?" Raf asked Jack. "Element and Bulkhead may not even realize that the girls followed them!"

"They haven't seen the 'Cons in action like we have," said Jack. "So I'm going in. Raf, you're in charge."

"Of who?!" he said, following the older mech.

"Arcee," Element said into her commlink. "We kinda have a problem."

"_They're just kids_," Arcee said dismissively. "_Do whatever_."

A loud screeching could be heard as Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee swerved.

"_You're _where?! _They're where?!_"

Arcee, Cliff, and Bumblebee turned towards base and tried to contact the boys.

"Arcee to base," said Arcee. "We need a Bridge. Hello?! Anyone there?!"

No reply.

Arcee vented frustratedly before flooring it, "Metal to the pedal, guys. I think we have a situation."

Bulkhead and Element were pounding the Vehicons into scrap. Bulkhead pulled the wires out of one while Element electrified another. A GroundBridge opened and the kids and the 'Bots hid behind another boulder.

"Phew," said Bulk. "They're here."

His jaw dropped when Jack and Raf stepped through.

"Why can't they hang with their own 'Bots?" Miko groaned. "This is our one-on-one time."

"You there!" shouted a Vehicon from the _Nemesis'_ flight deck.

"Scrap," everyone cursed drily.

The boys were picked up by the 'Cons and brought aboard the warship. Bulkhead, Element, Anya, and Miko moved onto the warship once the coast was clear. It was imperative that they retrieve the humans before the 'Cons did something bad to them.

"Stay here this time!" Element turned to look down at the girls. "I mean it!"

The girls nodded as the 'Bots sneaked around the warship. They bumped into a few more Cybertronians in a lone hallway and immediately drew their weapons.

"Friendly!" Arcee said, lowering her weapons.

"Hello!" Bulk chorused, lowering his weapons.

"Boy, am I glad you guys are here," Element vented. "The kids are more of a handful than you may think."

Vehicons walked by holding Jack and Raf.

"Take them to the brig," said a Vehicon. "With the other prisoner."

The 'Bots immediately took action and shot down all the Vehicons, grabbing the falling children. A pounding could be heard from Bulkhead's chest compartment. It opened to reveal… Miko.

"I heaved on your floor mats," she said. "Sorry!"

"Miko!" Bulkhead groaned. "I thought Element told you to stay put!"

"And miss all the action? Please!"

Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Bulkhead vented sharply before putting her in his palm and continuing down the hallway.

"Decided to bring the kids, did ya?" said Cliffjumper drily.

"You try getting them to stay put!" said Bulkhead.

The crew stopped in an empty room and put the kids down.

"Manatili dito oras na ito," Element muttered under her breath in filipino. "Ibig sabihin I ito!"

"What?" said Miko.

"Sorry. I go into filipino when I'm stressed. Anyways, I said, 'Stay here this time. I mean it!'"

The kids nodded and gave a thumbs up. The 'Bots left to the brig. They burst through the doors, ion blasters aimed at Starscream.

"Uh-uh-uh," he waggled a digit before pointing a missile at Fowler.

"I wouldn't," said Arcee from above him, expression grim and an ion blaster pointed to his helm.

"But I might," Starscream smirked.

Suddenly, another pounding could be heard from Bulkhead's chest compartment. He opened it to reveal… Anya.

"Ugh," she grumbled. "I'm never doing _that_ again. Sorry, Miko. I couldn't hold out much longer."

She then saw Starscream and panicked. She knew that face.

_Young Anya was on Cybertron with her mother._

"_Someday," her mother said with a soft smile as she gestured to the landscape. "This place will be thriving again. It will be beautiful."_

_The child's eyes filled with wonder at the structures made of living metal and the bluish glow of a nearby energon lake. It was beautiful… _

"_Oh," said a sinister voice interrupted from behind the pair. "But you won't."_

_Starscream grabbed Anya's mother, causing her to drop her child. Screams echoed in the night as the young one cried for her mother, only to be ignored. _

_She was alone. _

"You!" screamed Anya with rage, tears streaming down her face.

Items flew around the room. A wrench hit Starscream in the helm. He rubbed it, annoyance showing across his features.

"Anak ka nang puta!" cursed Element, avoiding an energon prod. Everyone looked at her, confused. "You do _not_ want to know."

"What in the name of Primus?" Starscream said, turning his attention back to the chaos. His optics widened. "Blaze?"

In response to this, Anya snarled and moved to throw something else at him before he transformed and flew out of the mess. After the Seeker had fled, Anya seemed to calm down, if only slightly.

"Let's get _out_ of here," Anya sighed.

Later, everyone gathered at the base. Element was carefully repairing Ratchet and Optimus' wounds. Optimus internally winced and tried to focus on Anya, who was filling them in on the 'rescue mission,' as she called it.

"I still don't get why 'Scream called me Blaze, though," finished Anya.

Her question was answered, though, as she was covered in a blinding light. When it finally faded, Anya Waters no longer stood there, but Denise Collins, daughter of Alicia "Blaze" Collins. She wore an army green tank under a jean jacket, shorts over white tights, and black combat boots. Her hair went from short and brown to long, navy blue with aqua tips.

"By the AllSpark!" Ratchet gasped softly. "It _is_ Blaze!"

"Not Blaze," said Optimus, shaking his helm. "But Denise, Blaze's daughter."

"Blaze?" asked Element, confused.

"A powerful telekinetic!" Denise gaped, her eyes widening in realization as the memories came rushing back to her. "My mom was a powerful telekinetic, like me, and helped you guys during the war on Cybertron."

"_She knows all this how_?" beeped 'Bee. "_Blaze had a daughter?"_

"She has Blaze's memories," said Optimus. "And, yes, Blaze had a daughter. She was kept in secret to be protected from the Decepticons."

"Woah, woah, woah!" said Jack, confusion written across his face. "Let me get this straight: Anya is actually a powerful psychic named Denise, who wasn't known to be protected from the 'Cons?"

"Telekinetic, and yes," said Cliffjumper.

"We are lucky to have met her," said Optimus. "For she would have been in grave danger if she joined with the Decepticons."

**Later…**

Everyone stood on the roof. Optimus stood at the head of the group. Their expressions were grim, for they were not there for a party.

"Today we are here to honor our comrade, Alicia "Blaze" Collins, who has blessed us with her daughter," said Optimus, projecting a message into space. "While Blaze has been missing in action for many years now, we still honor her. We have lost comrades, and gained some. If you are to come to this planet with hostile intent, know we are here to protect our home. It may not be Cybertron, but we will not hesitate to guard the life forms who live here. I send this message to any Cybertronian still out there. Know we are here. And we are here to stay."

In Earth's orbit, the Decepticon's spacebridge activated and a small figure came out of it. Megatron.

"Decepticons!" he called. "I have returned!"

**M/N: OMG! De action! Please note that this is **_**not**_ **the end of Darkness Rising, for there is still the spacebridge battle. I'm not sure how this will turn out, but I hope it's good! While Dream'sRealm uses Bible verses at the end of her chappies, I use quotes. This quote is for all fallen comrades, whether they're friends, family, coworkers, teachers, Autobots, etc.:**

"**When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't do that anymore, you get someone to carry you." **

**-Tracy from the TV show **_**Firefly**_

**And this quote is for everyone. You always have somewhere to call home.**

"**Home is where the heart is."**

**-Pretty much everyone (including me)**

**D/N: Well, it seems another chapter bites the dust. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any constructive criticism for Mermaid, please don't hesitate to send it. As her Beta reader, I want those I work with to receive all the help they can get. **

"**So humble yourselves under the mighty power of God, and at the right time, He will lift you up in honor. Give all your worries and cares to God, for He cares about you." 1 Peter 5:6**

**Thank you for your time and support and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers Prime or any of it's canon characters (though we wish we did). We do, however, own Element, Denise, Blaze, and any other of our OCs.**

Chapter Five: Darkness Rising Part Three

Element sat on her berth, thinking of her family. Silently, she took out a floor tile under her berth and pulled out a black wooden box. She opened it. Inside were pictures from her childhood. The top one was a picture of her, her father, and her sister hand-in-hand, on the way to the park. That was the day they got into the wrong car and were captured.

Element sighed and took out another photo. It was one of her and Denise sitting on the steps of Jasper Elementary, holding hands and looking at each other, smiling.

_A nine-year-old Element sat alone on the steps of Jasper Elementary. She had been kicked out of ten orphanages and twenty foster homes and, at last, was left on the streets of Jasper, Nevada. A four-year-old Denise sat next to Element._

"_Hi," said Denise. "Where's your family?"_

"_I have none," replied Element flatly._

"_Friends?" Element shook her head again. Denise smiled at her warmly. "You can be mine."_

_Denise took Element's hand in her own and they looked at each other, smiling._

Element smiled and set that photo down. At last, she took out a picture of her mother. Element's eyes widened in fear as she had another memory.

Optimus wearily sat up on his berth, his processor still attempting to online. He snapped to attention when his audio receptors picked up a soft crying from a room down the hall. He silently walked to the door of the room, frowning at its size. At last, the Prime decided to activate his holoform.

Optimus carefully entered the room to find… Element. Her wrists were in shackles that were chained to the wall and she was soaking. Ice snaked across the floor and up the walls, ending in a burst of flames. Optimus carefully took off the shackles and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Please," sobbed Element. "Don't, Optimus. I did it. I killed my mom. I killed Julianna Lane!"

Optimus listened carefully as Element shakily explained her flashback.

_A six month old Element grasped the bars of her crib and carefully stood up. She observed her mother who was asleep in the rocking chair. She also observed the man clad in black, holding a deadly stun gun to her mother's head. Element then realized something- she didn't know the man in black._

_Element wailed in fear, causing the man's stun gun to go off. _

_Her mother was gone._

Optimus wiped away the tears that were rolling down Element's cheeks.

"It was not your fault," he said. "Your mother would have most likely been killed, anyway."

"But if I was able to control my powers I wouldn't have to carry the guilt that _I_ was the one who killed her!" argued Element.

Optimus put a comforting hand on her shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. "There is nothing more that we can do. That was all in the past, you have a different life here. One where you don't have to carry that guilt."

Element took a shaky breath and nodded. Optimus held out his hand and Element reluctantly took it. The Prime led Element out of the room, where he deactivated his holoform. Element pressed her locket to her chest and grew to her 'Bot form. She set her face to her normal stoic expression and followed Optimus to the common area.

Ratchet was at his computer as usual, monitoring Decepticon activity. He zoomed into a small energy spike in Earth's orbit and gasped.

"Optimus," the medic said. "I think you need to see this."

Everyone gathered around Ratchet's computer, the kids standing on the balcony.

"What's up, doc?" asked Cliffjumper.

Optimus' optics widened slightly at the discovery. "The Decepticons are building a spacebridge."

"The only reason that the Decepticons would be building a spacebridge," said Ratchet, "would be to access Cybertron. What I don't understand is the size. Unless Megatron plans to…"

"Send Dark Energon to Cybertron and raise an army of undead warriors, used to conquer Earth. _This_ is the main event Megatron was talking about during our last battle."

Raf hopped into 'Bee's hand to get a better look.

"How are you supposed to stop it?" asked the child. "You have no way of accessing the spacebridge to destroy it."

Arcee's expression was grim. "Raf has a point. Unless we use the groundbridge."

Denise raised her hand. "If you use the groundbridge, isn't there a chance of the vortex snapping? You'd be scattered to the stars!"

"Yeah," said Miko. "But it may be their only chance."

"I would have to agree with Miko," said Optimus. "We will have to take that risk."

Arcee and Jack looked at each other.

"Um, see you later?" said Jack with a half smile.

Arcee matched his hesitant, almost sad, expression. "You can count on it."

'Bee fondly stroked his charge's hair.

"_I'll be back before you know it, Raf,_" he said.

"Stay safe," the youngling weakly smiled.

"I'm so jealous!" exclaimed Miko.

"Don't even _think_ about coming along," said Bulk, sternly pointing at his charge.

Denise looked up at Element and Cliff.

"See you later, kiddo," said Element.

"Try not to explode the base," added Cliff.

"I won't!" Denise smiled up at her friends, though she was crying on the inside. She worried if they would ever return from the dangerous mission.

Ratchet activated the groundbridge and turned to Optimus, his expression grim. "If you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will never forgive you."

"Until next time, old friend," said Optimus, smiling behind his battle mask.

Team Prime took one last look around base before transforming and going through the groundbridge.

"Autobots!" said Optimus. "Transform and gravitize!"

Everyone did as they were told. Small bolts of electricity came from their peddes as they attached themselves to the groundbridge. Bulk wobbled, his balance off.

"Don't look up!" he said to himself. "Or down! Or left!"

Bulk turned his helm to the left then snapped it to the right as Optimus spotted the Decepticon warship. Everyone activated their weapons and braced themselves for the spacebridge to move, yet that lurch never came. Arcee was the first to relax as she looked deeper into the Decepticon warship.

"This is weird," said Element.

"It seems as if the Decepticons have taken extensive damage to their internal navigation system," stated Optimus. "Therefore they cannot correctly aim the spacebridge towards Cybertron."

"_Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?_" said Raf through the commlink.

"_Yes,_" Ratchet's voice carried much irritation, most likely a reflection of his mood. "_But Cybertron is light years away. Their precision must be astronomical!"_

"The 'Cons made a show of rendezvousing with their spacebridge," said Cliff. "So they must have a back-up plan."

"_The 'Cons made a show of rendezvousing with their spacebridge,"_ said Cliff. "_So they must have a back-up plan."_

"I don't know a single radio telescope dish on Earth powerful enough for the task at hand," huffed Ratchet, sniggering.

Raf thought for a moment before typing at his laptop. He smiled once the results he were looking for came up and showed the screen to Ratchet. A picture of a line of radio telescope dishes appeared.

"How about multiple radio telescope dishes?" asked Raf. "Like the photo size array in Texas."

Ratchet once again sniggered and was about to say something rude, but was cut off by Optimus. "_Good thinking, Rafael_."

"But who are we going to send?" asked the Hatchet. "I am certainly not going."

Denise thought for a moment before turning to Ratchet, a determined look on her face. "We'll go," she said, motioning to herself and the kids. "I can protect them."

"_Another great idea_," said Optimus. "_Unfortunately, we cannot send you in there with the possibility of the Decepticons being there._"

"Even if they are in," said Raf. "It won't be actual hand-to-hand combat. More like a battle of control over the computer console"

"_I, for one, agree with Raf," _said Element.

Optimus sighed before at last giving in, allowing the kids to go. Jack and Miko high fived while Raf settled on a big grin. Ratchet grumbled something under his breath and opened the groundbridge.

"You kids better come back whole," he said. "Or Optimus'll have my helm."

"Don't worry, doc," said Denise. "I'll be protecting them."

Ratchet grumbled again and shooed them through the groundbridge.

"Security sure is lacking in this place," said Miko, peering out the door of the room they were in.

Denise's head appeared above Miko's. "Yep."

Raf shook his head and mumbled to himself, clacking away at the keyboard to a bulky computer. The screen went black for a second before showing schematics.

"Hey, guys," Raf said, drawing everyone's attention. "I think I found something."

Denise was immediately next to Raf, scanning the screen. She typed a few commands on the computer and it zoomed in on the math.

"Hmm," said Denise. "I think it's Cybertronian, but I can't be sure. Do you have a flash drive, Raf?"

Raf rummaged through his backpack before holding up a flash drive. He plugged it into the computer, allowing the Cybertronian math to be downloaded onto it.

In the other room, Soundwave hooked his tentacles to the computer mainframe, and was a bit puzzled when he found someone using the computer. He had made sure no humans were left in the building. He checked the security cameras and saw Jack, Miko, Raf, and Denise crowding around a computer. Soundwave carefully unlatched one of his tentacles and sent it to the room.

Denise smacked the side of the computer, trying to get it to download it's data onto Raf's flash drive faster.

"C'mon," she mumbled. "Security's gonna have to get here sometime."

A shadow fell over the kids. Denise's instincts kicked in and she whirled around, her foot coming into contact with Soundwave's tentacle. It recoiled, only to grab at the kids.

"Hurry up, Raf!" screamed Miko.

The young kid ducked as Soundwave's tentacle grabbed at him. At last, the data had been downloaded onto the flash drive. Raf grabbed it and jumped out of the way as Soundwave smashed the computer. The kids were flung against the wall. Enraged, Denise forced the tentacle back, even smashed the computer into it to no avail.

"Eat this, barnacle brain!" Miko said, grabbing the emergency axe and throwing it at Soundwave's tentacle.

It grabbed the axe. Denise mentally started pulling the axe away from Soundwave, only to fall back onto her butt. The tentacle loomed over the kids, and Jack yelled, "You handed it an axe!"

"Good job, einstein," said Denise, standing up and smacking Miko upside the head.

Just as it seemed as if the kids lives were going to come to an end, the tentacle pulled out of the room. The kids chased after it to find Soundwave, who had smashed a thick wire. Miko pulled out her phone and took a picture of the 'Con as Soundwave took a picture of the kids. Denise kneeled by the wire and shook her head.

"Cut the hardwire," she said. "If you guys were planning to angle the spacebridge away from Cybertron, there's no hope now."

Raf groaned, because that was exactly what he was planning to do. Miko dialed Ratchet and asked for a groundbridge, which appeared instataniously. They solemnly hopped through, the only prize being the spacebridge schematics.

Element doubled over, her tanks unsettled by the lurching of the spacebridge as it angled itself towards Cybertron.

"Tell me when it's over," she said, offlining her optics.

She immediately onlined them when she heard a whoosh in the distance. A Seeker armada, most likely sent by Starscream. The 'bots immediately activated their weapons and readied themselves for the sting of sparks from the Ion blasts.

"ATTACK!" yelled one of the Seekers.

Ion blasts came immediately afterwards. Optimus' battle mask covered his mouth as he fired back, Element soon following suite.

"_Ratchet to everyone,_" said Ratchet through the commlink. "_Do you copy?_"

"We're kinda busy, doc," replied Element, dodging canon fire.

Denise this time. "_We got schematics for the spacebridge. We'll tell you what to do whenever you're ready._"

"Element," said Optimus. "Lead the others to follow Ratchet's guide. I'll handle Megatron."

Said Decepticon lord landed in front of the Prime as the others scurried under the spacebridge.

"Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus," said Megatron. "They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusions about engaging your army, Megatron," replied Optimus. "But I might derail its objective... by removing its head."

Megatron laughed heartily. "Highly unlikely, Optimus. As I am infused with their very might!"

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

Optimus activated a blade and a canon and slashed at Megatron, who caught the blade. It bent under the pressure until it snapped. Megatron dug the blade part he now held into Optimus' shoulder and Punched the Prime in the face. Optimus pulled out the blade part out of his shoulder. _Please,_ he prayed. _Hurry up guys._

"_Follow the main power line_," said Ratchet. "_Do you see it?_"

"I see a valve," said Arcee.

"_Then that's the override valve I'm talking about. Turn it to the right then I'll bridge you out_."

Arcee felt herself strain her muscles as she forced the fairly rusty valve to turn to the right. At last it hissed into place. Relieved everyone relaxed. The moment didn't last long. To the right, the undead warriors were making it's way through the spacebridge while the Decepticon's Seeker armada advanced on the right. Soon all everyone could see was canon fire. Arcee was shot in the chassis and she slowly floated through space, motionless.

"Ratchet!" Element practically screamed into her commlink. "We need that bridge, like, NOW!"

The swirling green vortex then appeared a few feet into space. Optimus carefully slinked towards the bridge, Megatron's optics fixated on the exploding spacebridge.

"Autobots," Optimus said at last. "JUMP."

Everyone jumped into space. Cliff grabbed onto Arcee as he flew towards the groundbridge. After what seemed like eternity they were finally walking through the other side. Ratchet gasped at the sight of Arcee and motioned for Cliff to set her down on a medical berth.

Stirring, Arcee said, "Get off of me; I'm fine."

She groaned and stood up. The kids came running up, their hair slightly mussed but otherwise okay. They went to their respective guardians and tackled their peddes.

"Good to see you, too, kiddo," said Bulk, carefully wrapping a digit around Miko.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered.

'Bee fondly ruffled Raf's hair. "_I missed you,_" he beeped. Raf only hugged tighter.

Jack realized he was hugging Arcee's pedde and immediately pulled away.

"Hi?" he said.

Element let Denise hop into her servo and tell her about the "break-in," as Denise called it.

"Is it really true?" Ratchet asked Optimus. "Did you destroy the spacebridge?"

"Yes," said Optimus grimly. "But I do not regret my decision. Even though we have no way getting to our original home, it seems as if we found one here."

"Live to see another day?" Cliff asked.

"Live to see another day!" chorused everyone.

"Starscream!" said Megatron into his commlink. "Where is my warship?"

The Decepticon turned to his right, seeing _the Nemesis_ flying towards Earth.

"We have retreated, Lord Megatron," said Starscream. "We would have never made it out in time!"

Megatron roared before looking into the spacebridge. He reached for the servo of one of the undead warriors. But it was too late. The spacebridge exploded in a blinding flash of blue and white. Among the debri was Megatron, alive only because of the dark energon in his chassis.

**M/N: Hey all! I'm unfortunately having to say that since Dream'sRealm is very busy, that I would be writing this story on my own from now on. Don't worry, I'll try to keep this as good as possible! Updates (hopefully) are going to be coming either every weekend or every other weekend. Depends on how much homework I have and if I have any school projects. Just a little advertisement; Dreamy and bloneide-moyashi are still writing the series with Darkstorm and friends, and I would highly recommend checking it out! Um, that's all I have to say right now, so may God bless your day and Mermaid out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything of relation to it, I only own my OCs and blah blah blah.**

Chapter Six: The Past Unveiled

Element hummed quietly to herself as she sharpened the blades she had recently installed on her forearms. She heard peddefall behind her and felt strong servos change her strokes, making them stronger. A smile made its way across her facial plating as she realized who it was.

"It seems as if you've done this before," Element commented.

"I have," said Optimus. "In fact, the femme who I had helped reminds me of you."

Element knew who that femme was. She was told by Ratchet that she was a lot like Elita One. Elita One. The femme who died exactly when Element was born.

Looking up into Optimus' sad blue optics, she quietly said, "This femme was Elita One, wasn't she?"

The silence only confirmed Element's suspicions. She turned to back to work, her silent "I'm sorry" hanging in the air. She started to hum again, giving Optimus the chance to change the subject.

"That song," said the Prime. "It seems so familiar."

Element sighed and sheathed her blades. Ever so carefully, she pulled a photo album from a drawer in her desk. She traced the gold lettering on the front with a sharpened digit before opening the album to a bookmarked page. An index card fell out with song notes and lyrics written in perfect Cybertronian. She pressed the index into Optimus' servo.

"Keep it," she said.

Optimus nodded thanks and put the index card in his subspace. As he walked down the hall to his quarters, he heard a soft melody come from Element's room.

"Land of the silver birch, home of the beaver, where still the mighty moose wanders at will. Blue lake and rocky shores, I will return once more. Boom di die boom boom, boom di de boom boom, boom di de boom boom boom."

Optimus finally realized where he had heard the song before. It was a melody Agent Lane had often hummed while at base. A melody that Optimus himself had taught the agent. A melody Elita One used to sing.

_Oh, Ariel_, the Prime thought. _You live on in everything I do. Are you trying to tell me something?_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappy, but this has been in my mind for AGES and I needed to get it down. Anyways, I have things to do. I would like to thank everyone for reading and welcome constructive criticism. Have a wonderful weekend and may God bless your day. Mermaid out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its canon characters, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter Seven: As the Sky Quakes

Element traced the edge of a photo of her family she held in her servo. She remembered the promise her sister had made.

"_Promise you'll always stay with me, Nikki," said a young Element. "Promise?"_

"_Of course, kiddo," replied Nicole._

"Promise," Element whispered under her breath. "You promised, and still look what happened."

Suddenly, a loud _boom_ resounded around the base. Ratchet yelled something and Element heard the _shink_ of servos turning into blasters. Curious, Element set her photo onto her berth and peeked around the corner of her door.

"Not Decepticons, Ratchet," said Raf, waving a hand in front of his face. "My science project." A volcano that was seemingly made out of clay melted into a messy heap and Raf shrugged. "Well, was."

"Hold still, Bulkhead!" exclaimed Miko, trying to paint a red spot on a planet from her solar system model. "Jupiter needs its read spot!" A drop of paint landed on the platform, and Miko recoiled immediately. "Whoopsie."

"Maybe it needs one of these thingies," said Arcee, holding up a random motorcycle part.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee," said Jack. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack," countered Arcee, placing a servo on her hip. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Jack didn't reply, but his silence was replaced by Ratchet's horrified question. "What in the Allspark is going on in here?!"

"Our science projects are due tomorrow," said Raf.

"Yeah!" said Miko. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish my model of the solar system-"

"Oh?" interrupted Ratchet. "And what does Bulkhead know about your solar system? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycle?" said Jack in a somewhat challenging way.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings and _they're_ no scientists!"

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet," said Optimus. "Would it hurt for them to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well," scoffed Ratchet. "Maybe our _young friends_ should learn more of Cybertron?"

Element shook her helm and leaned against a wall in the common area as Raf started to rebuild his volcano.

She zoned out, thoughts and memories from the distant past floating around in her processor. She subconsciously started to play a song from her favorite band- Imagine Dragons. However, she was jerked out of her thoughts when Raf and 'Bee started to chat. She turned off her music and listened intently to the conversation, curious.

"Really, 'Bee?" said Raf. "Then how do you make warrior class?"

"_I dunno_," the scout replied. "_I guess it's because they needed more soldiers for the War_."

Element couldn't agree more. She remembered what Optimus and the Hatchet had told her about some of the soldiers during the War. Young femmes and mechs, only about Raf's age, fighting that hideous war. She shuddered. Who knows what would have happened to her if her parents hadn't ejected her into space, only to crash land on Earth and be caught up in the War anyways…

"But I've seen you in action, 'Bee! You're awesome" Raf exclaimed, once again pulling Element from her thoughts.

"I second your opinion, Raf," said Optimus, coming over and putting a servo on 'Bee's shoulder plating. "But Autobot life cycles are much longer than one of a human. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience."

Everyone's attention was directed elsewhere as Ratchet's computer emitted a small beeping sound.

"Exposed Energon?" asked Element, straightening up.

"And it's on the move," said Ratchet.

"And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be?" said Bulkhead.

"Decepticons," Arcee practically growled.

"Without Megatron?" said Miko.

"Unfortunately," said Optimus. "Megatron's legacy will live on as others take his place." The Prime turned to the kids and the other 'Bots. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, with me."

Another _boom_ resounded from the base. Smoke poured from the door to Denise's room, and her coughing could be heard as she ran into the common area.

"Sorry," she coughed. "I'm working on a little experiment of my own. Continue what you were doing."

Ratchet looked thoughtfully towards the kids. "Science fair _is_ a big part of their grade… Perhaps I am better suited to stay here and advise."

Element shook her helm violently and mouthed, "Don't let the Hatchet help."

Ignoring her, Optimus said, "Very well then. Bumblebee, Element, let us see about this energon in transit."

Element perked up at that. "Bye, guys! Have fun with the Hatchet!" she chirped.

"What was that?" asked said mech.

"_She said… you need to undo the hatches on Jack's engine!_" beeped 'Bee, covering for Element.

Ratchet eyed them suspiciously and fingered a wrench as they went through the Groundbridge. _Well,_ he thought. _I can wrench them later._

Bumblebee, Optimus, and Element looked at their desert surroundings. except for the occasional cactus or tumbleweed, the place was empty. The 'Bots lowered their canons.

"_This looks good, right?_" asked 'Bee.

"No, Bumblebee, it does not," said Optimus.

"The emptiness says it all," added Element. "There's 'Cons around here somewhere…"

"Hold your positions and await my command," said Optimus, carefully turning around a corner, blasters at ready. He immediately saw Starscream, Soundwave, and Skyquake. Skyquake, someone who he thought he would never have to confront again. Skyquake, the one who had murdered Elita on that miserable day. "it has been a long time, Skyquake."

The assassin turned around and grinned evilly. "Optimus Prime. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"Skyquake," said Optimus, his voice wavering. "That was a long time ago. It does not have to end the way it did last time. Stray from your master's path and maybe we can save another life."

Raising his blasters, Skyquake replied, "My orders still stand." And then the firefight began.

As shots hit Optimus' frame, 'Bee's optics widened. he knew he had to act, but how? So he did something that he immediately regretted.

He jumped from his hiding place and said, "_Leave him alone!_"

"Bumblebee, no!" yelled Element and Optimus.

Groaning, Element unsheathed her blades and joined 'Bee in attacking Skyquake. Said mech turned around and started firing at 'Bee. The poor scout was thrown against a canyon wall, and slumped down, temporarily unconscious. Skyquake then turned his attention to Element.

"You look so much like Elita One," he said. "Let us see if you will share the same fate."

Optimus' eyes widened as Skyquake wrapped a large servo around Element's neck cables. It seemed as her paintjob flickered between a deep red and her original coloring.

"No," whispered Optimus, as he remembered Elita's death,

The Prime grabbed and twisted Skyquake's arm, 'Bee immediately coming to Optimus' side. Element eventually fell to the ground and scrambled over next to the mechs.

"I don't think Skyquake's got a vehicle mode," she gasped.

Getting the idea, everyone transformed and drove in the opposite direction. "So time has made you a coward, Prime?" said Skyquake, continuing to fire at the 'Bots.

Element and 'Bee transformed and jumped on top of a canyon wall. They watched as Optimus managed to get Skyquake down on the ground, only for the mech to scan Fowler's jet. He jumped in the air and transformed.

"Lightbulb," said Element hoarsely, motioning for 'Bee to follow her.

Ever so reluctantly, he jumped on one of Skyquake's wings as Element jumped on the other. They pulled out multiple wires and circuits as Skyquake headed towards the ground.

"Any time, big fellas," Fowler said, his jet coming up beside them. They jumped onto his jet then next to Optimus as Skyquake crashed into the ground.

"If Skyquake had chosen to stray from his master's path, we may not be burying him today," said Optimus grimly.

"So how did my, er, _our_ projects go?" asked Ratchet as he carefully repaired Element's neck cables.

"Well," said Raf. "They all basically blew up in our faces, mine more literally than figuratively."

"Mine cut down the door to the science room," said Jack.

"And mine kinda fell… down… with a… bang," said Miko sheepishly.

Ratchet finished his repairs on Element's beck cables and muttered, "On Cybertron, you would have got top honors."

"At least not _all_ of our projects were a fail," said Denise, coming into the room. The sleeves of her jean jacket were rolled up and she held a mini-computer. "I was able to create a computer with everyone's life signals on it."

She showed everyone the screen, which displayed everyone's health and their names. Element gave a thumbs up before walking down the hall to her room.

"She okay?" asked Miko.

"_She'll be fine_," beeped 'Bee, remembering when it happened to him.

"He said she'll be fine," said Raf.

Later, Optimus found Element in her room, sitting on her berth wearing a light blue sweater and jeans. Her ballet flats sat next to her, their soles soaked with sweat. Water droplets were on the wall and they were in the shapes of wires and circuitry.

"I remember when I first offlined someone," said Optimus, startling Element. "I was worse than you."

"What helped you get the images out of your helm?" she asked.

"A good movie and friends." She looked up at Optimus. "I heard the others are in the rec room watching a movie. Spy Kids, I think it was." He could tell she was intrigued. "And they have fudge." She was sold. She stepped onto his outstretched servo and they went to the rec room.

The kids sat on their normal couch on a small platform. Element took a seat with them and stole a piece of fudge from the plate Denise held. Optimus sat next to the Hatchet. And that's where everyone was in the morning, smiles across faces and fudge on the kids' hands.

**A/N: And another chappy finished! And yes, Spy Kids is my second favorite movie (the TF ones are my first) and Imagine Dragons is my favorite band. I got the idea about the last bit when I ate some fudge today. Hope you like! Constructive criticism is welcome. Next weekend is my absolutely favorite chappy. I've been waiting for ages to write it. You'll have to have some tissues ready, though. Have a great evening and may God bless your week~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its canon characters. I do, however, own my OCs, Denise, Element, and their families. Tissues are recommended for this chappy.**

Chapter Eight: Scraplets and the Arctic

Snow swirled around Bulk and 'Bee's heads as they walked through the Arctic. Bulk looked down at the scanner he held in his hand. It beeped, signaling that there was something of interest nearby.

"_Are we there yet_?" asked 'Bee.

"No," said Bulk, slight annoyance in his voice. "We are not there yet. But it should be just past this ridge, Bumblebee."

They skidded down a slope, 'Bee landing a bit more gracefully than Bulk. They stumbled over to a massive rock-like thing in the ice. Bulk's scanner beeped loudly, the meter shower the highest reading.

"I don't get it!" said Bulk. "These readings are off the charts!"

"_Woah_," said 'Bee running a digit over the rock. "_This isn't a rock!_"

Bulk then realized what 'Bee was hinting at. "Ratch, we need a bridge."

"I _told_ you," said Bulk, standing and allowing defrosting cables to fall from his chassis. "We're fine!"

"The only way we can know you're 'fine,' Bulkhead," snapped the Hatchet, pushing said mech back onto a medical berth. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedures." Bulk sighed and sat down, ready for Ratchet to continue his speech. "You know prolonged exposure to subzero conditions can cause permanent system damage!"

'Bee shrugged and told Bulk, "_I'd just go with what the Hatchet says_."

"I heard that!"

Optimus ignored the small argument and said, "Ratchet, have you learned anything about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," said Ratchet, still glaring at 'Bee and Bulk. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

Bulk took this as a chance to try and sneak off, only to be pushed down again by Ratchet. _Can't wait till Miko gets here and Denise wakes up_, he thought.

Arcee, Bulk and 'Bee roared in with Jack, Miko, and Raf. Ratchet groaned and glanced over at them from his work.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" asked the medic.

"This should be good," Element whispered to Denise as Miko ran up to the doc.

"On a _Saturday_?!" exclaimed the femme. "We've got the whole weekend off… to spend with _you_."

Element shrunk down to human form and put an elbow on Denise's shoulder, her sweater lifting up slightly. "Three… two.. one."

Ratchet groaned and slipped a mini-wrench out of his subspace and threw it at Miko. Element sighed as it missed and bounced off the wall, only to hit her in the back of the head. She grumbled and walked up onto the platform, plopping onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"Element!" called Optimus.

"WHAT!" she yelled back, still annoyed about being hit in the head.

"Our turn for Arctic exploration duty."

"Ugh, fine."

She grew to her femme form and walked over to the groundbridge. Raf ran up, his eyes wide.

"The Arctic!" he said. "I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I'd invite you to join us, Rafael," said Optimus as Ratchet handed him and Element each a temperature monitor. "But the temperatures are extreme even for we Autobots."

"Oh," said Raf, his face falling. "I understand."

Optimus and Element turned to leave before they both turned around and said, "But we will bring you back a snowball."

And with that they went through the groundbridge.

Element took in her surroundings and shivered. She rubbed her arms and glanced at her scanner. It showed normal readings, just like Optimus.

"Let's just get this over with," she said.

The twosome split up, one going North and the other going South. Element logged where she was before heading in the direction she chose.

"Found anything?" Element asked Optimus via commlink.

"No," came the simple reply.

Element sighed and continued to climb the ledge she was on. A beeping sound emitted for her temperature monitor. _Strange_, she thought. _I'm normally immune to the cold_.

"My sensor's going off," she said into her commlink, tucking the oddity away into her memory banks. "We should be heading back before things get chilly."

"Good idea, Element," said Optimus. He pressed a digit to his commlink. "Optimus to base. Do you copy." Static met his audio receptor. He looked worriedly out passed a cliff and began to walk to his arrival coordinates.

Element and Optimus met under a cliff, shivering.

"D-don't know w-what's wrong," she said, sitting down. "N-normally immune to t-this."

Optimus sat next to her and carefully placed a servo over hers.

"Commlink's down," said Element. "And no groundbridge. Possibly no power."

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction," said Optimus.

Element shivered again and snuggled up to Optimus. She offlined her optics.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"If this truly is the end, I want you to know one thing." Element's wide amber optics met Optimus' blue ones. "I love you."

Optimus said nothing and wrapped an arm around her. He knew he was the leader of the Autobots, and he knew that he couldn't let his emotions take him over. But Element reminded him so much of Elita, it was as if a part of Elita's soul had joined with hers. _Please_, he thought. _Let us make it out of this alive_.

**And you will**, said a deep voice.

A groundbridge opened in front of the two 'Bots. Optimus carefully stood and helped Element up. They walked stiffly to the groundbridge. Bulkhead came running through.

"Down, down!" he yelled as a hoard of Scraplets came flying through.

Optimus' eyes widened and he immediately stood in front of Element. They winced, ready for the sting of a Scraplet's bite. It never came. Instead, the hard shells of multiple Scraplets bounced off their armor.

"I'd invite you in," said Bulk, shakily standing up. "But the place is a mess."

Element sat on a medical berth, a blanket wrapped around her shoulder plating.

"You look like you've been to the pits of Kaon and back again," she told Denise. "_Twice_."

Denise looked up from her computer screen and said, "You look worse."

She looked back to her screen and frowned. "Ratchet?" she said.

"Yes?" replied the medic.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Denise turned her computer towards Ratchet. It showed every single important component of Element. Each of which was slowly shutting down.

Ratchet's facial plating creased with worry. "No, it is not."

Element suddenly fainted, much to Cliffjumper and Denise's alarm.

"Ratchet, do something!" they screamed.

The medic hooked Element up to an energon IV. Her chassis rose up and down heavily.

"I-I _can't_ do anything!" said Ratchet. "I-it's like some sort of _sh-shadow cancer_ is taking over her body. Shutting down each of her vital organs, one by one."

Element's optics shuddered. "L-let me g-go," she said. "I-I'll be f-fine."

She carefully put a servo on Ratchet's arm. "I know I will."

Her servo fell off Ratchet's arm and her optics dimmed. Her coloring grayed and she was gone. Denise buried her head into Cliffjumper's foot and the 'Bots on other medical berths shakily sat up, Bulk and 'Bee cradling their charges in their servos. Optimus took an unneeded breath. It was like Elita dying all over again. He looked up into space. _Why?_ he thought.

Element stood in front a castle made of light. She shielded her optics, the outline of thirteen Cybertronians in front of her- twelve mechs and one femme. The thirteen Primes.

"W-why have you brought me here?" Element asked.

The femme, Solus Prime, stepped forward. "We have been watching you for awhile now."

"And we have made an agreement," said a mech, Nexus Prime.

"We have seen how you have affected Optimus, our last descendent," said another mech, Megatronus.

"We have seen how you remind him of Elita One," said Vector Prime.

"And we have agreed to allow you to return to the land of the living," said Prima, the leader.

"I feel a 'but' coming on," smirked Element.

"Not a 'but,' a 'however,'" said Liege Maximo.

"However," interrupted Alpha Trion. "You may continue on to what you refer to as 'heaven.' You may see your human and original family."

Element straightened and put a stoic expression on her facial plating.

"No," she said firmly. "I want to go back."

"Very well," said Alchemist Prime.

"I expect to see you soon," said Solus, winking.

That was the last Element saw before a blinding white light clouded her vision.

Denise wiped tears from her eyes and glanced her computer. She was about to shut the top when she noticed a faint sparkbeat from Element. A groan came from the femme and she said, "Ugh. I feel like I'm made of lead."

'Bee's head jerked up and he nearly sent Raf flying halfway across the room.

"By the Allspark!" gasped Ratchet. "B-but-"

"I died?" said Element. "I know. I don't remember what exactly happened, but I have a feeling I won't like it once I remember."

Four small figures tackled her pedde. She looked down to see the kids.

"That tickles!" she giggled.

They immediately realized what was happening and let go of Element, only for her to be picked up by Optimus. The Prime pun her around before pulling her into a kiss.

Everyone gaped at them. Raf covered his eyes, though left a small hole to peek through.

_So much for keeping my feelings under control_, thought Optimus.

**Don't worry,** said the voice again, which now sounded like many. **We're fine with it.**

**A/N: Told you guys that you needed tissues. Now I better go before my brother yells in my ear again to use the computer.**

**May you have a wonderful week and may God bless your day!**

**Mermaid OUT~**


End file.
